Decisions Decisions
by Tatorr
Summary: What decision will they make next? (AU) Kagome Higurashi x Floyd Reynolds
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Trying something new. (Visuals on Wattpad. My account: @tatorr_ )

It all started with him saying "Want to go out for drinks?"

Of course she knew what the outcome would be.

She told him yes anyway.

It started as a routine.

After work hours, they would meet around the back.

His nice black Cadillac in the same spot as always.

They would head to a bar. Drink something light, then head to his or her place. Whichever he suggested.

Pleasure and contentment every week.

But you know how that goes as well...

-Tatorr


	2. I

Kagome

"So Miss Jocelyn, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Um. My throat hurts and it hurts to drink my juice." Jocelyn replied.

"Okay. Can you open wide for me." I smiled at her. She coughed then nodded her head.

I pulled out a flashlight and looked in her mouth. I wrote my notes and stood up.

I turned to the adult while looking at my clipboard.

"Mrs. Dunman. Your daughter has thrush and her lymph nodes are swollen so I'm guessing she has strep as well. We'll need to swab her throat and wait for the results to come back."

Mrs. Dunman nodded. I went and grabbed a swab and turned to Jocelyn.

"May I swab your throat to make you feel better, ne?" I asked the little girl. She nodded again.

I swabbed her throat and told them I'll be back as soon as the results come back.

I walked out and handled the swab to a charge nurse to tell to get it tested and page me when the results come back in.

I knew it was going to take her a little while so I went to the recreation room.

I grabbed a slice a cake I had brought from home. I was craving the strawberry shortcake at the moment.

I took a bite. Savoring the taste of the strawberries and cream cheese.

"Hey." Startled I turned around quick.

"You know your lunch isn't until forty-five minutes later, right?" The man asked her.

"Yes, Dr. Reynolds~" I said with a teasing tone.

"Just as long as you know.. Tonight again?"

"Hai. I'll be there at the same time." I said with a smile.

I felt my pager going off. "Got to zap. See you later, ne." I told him after throwing my cake scraps away.

"Yea. See ya."

We went our separate ways. I grabbed the clipboard hanging on the door before walking in.

"I'm back. I hope I wasn't out too long." I said to Mrs. Dunman.

"No, you're alright Doctor!" Mrs. Dunman exclaimed.

I looked at the clipboard with the child's information.

"It appears like I had said earlier, that your daughter does have strep."

The mother nodded at her.

"She will be given a Penicillin shot and be put on Fluconazole. This also means that she doesn't need to be around cool air nor she doesn't need to drink after anybody till it's gone. Make sure you take all of which is prescribed." I said while writing up the prescription.

I pulled some stickers out of my pocket. "Which one would you prefer?" I asked her.

"I like the sparkly unicorn!" She said followed with a cough.

"Good choice. Looks like you have taste, ne?" I said smiling making her giggle.

I stuck it on her. "A nurse will come in with her shot and the details. Have a nice day. Sayonara."

I exited the room.

Vrrrrrrt

I look at my pager. That is right... We are getting a new medical director in a few days.

I walked to my next patient room.

I clocked out. I put my work shoes in the locker. I took my coat off and put it there as well. I grabbed my phone and walked out of the back entrance.

As always Floyd was sitting in his car waiting. I walked to the passenger side and slid in.

"Good evening." I told him. "You too."

His radio was playing the Weekend as we pulled up at the bar.

We got out and walked in. We sat at the bar and waited for the bartender to come and address us.

"What would you like?"

"A scotch on the rocks." Floyd and the bartender turned to me. "I'll take water with a hint of lime."

Floyd looked at me skeptically. "What?" I said with a little laugh.

"You stop drinking any alcohol-related drinks about two months ago. Change of religion?" He said laughing at his own joke.

"No. It just makes me queasy so I stopped drinking it." I said chuckling a little.

I started drinking my water and looked at him.

"What?" He said smiling. "Nothing." I said laughing.

"What? You have to tell me now." "Nothing. Just laughing at your joke earlier." I told him.

He smiled. "You're ready?" I nodded and took the lime and sucked it.

I puckered my lips and face after doing it. "Why do you torture yourself?" He asked laughing at my face.

"Got to get my money's worth." I told him. "It was free." He said laughing while opening my door.

"Yea well.." I said laughing.

We left the bar to his place. The ride was in relaxing music at medium volume.

Floyd was attacking neck with kisses and nips here and there. He shook off her sweater and threw it somewhere.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He led them to his bedroom. She gave him a kiss while gripping his kinky hair.

They were competing at who can take the other's clothes. And Floyd was winning.

He didn't waste any time shoving his dick right in her. And she sure as hell didn't waste time moaning his name.

She gripped his back tighter and tighter with every thrust he sent straight through her.

"Floyd I-I" She came. Floyd grunted out his release. He came right after her.

He slid out of her and laid down with his arm around her waist. They both fell asleep after the energy-consuming activity.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Kagome woke up.

She semi-ran towards the bathroom. And she threw up what she ate earlier that day...

Ne- Right or okay

Sayonara- Good bye

-Tatorr


	3. II

"The results are back annnnd...like you said, you're seven weeks pregnant. Congratulations Kagome." Dr. Bloom said.

"Thank you and thank you for..you know. For doing this for me." Kagome said giving a soft smile towards Lauren.

"So.. who's the lucky guy?!" Lauren said feeling excited for her favorite person ever.

"If I tell you, you got to promise this stays between us until I'm ready to tell him."

"I promise Kagome."

"..It's Floyd."

Lauren's mouth flew open. "You mean.. oh wow Kagome. Sneaky self." She said laughing.

Kagome cheeks turned red. "Yea..well. This is between us." She said raising her pinky.

Lauren raised hers and they locked pinky's and kissed their hands.

They busted out laughing and hugged.

"Looks like our break is almost over. I'll see you later Kagome. Catch you later." They shared air kisses and parted ways.

'First I'll need to text Floyd.' Kagome grabbed her phone and sent a quick message.

'Let's meet tonight.'

Vrrrrrrrrt

She looked at her phone.

'Can't. Family business tonight. Sorry.'

Well, that goes that idea. She figured if she couldn't tell him then she'll tell somebody. Tonight she'll tell her family.

She left the recreation room to go attend to her next patient.

Kagome walked through the house after just unlocking it.

"Oneesama!" Was a little child's voice coming from upstairs.

A mop of black hair ran into Kagome's side. "Rin missed you oneesama!" The little girl exclaimed out loudly.

"I missed you too, Rin." Kagome gave her a hug. "Can you do me a favor and call everyone to the family room?" "Yes, oneesama!"

Rin ran back upstairs to get the rest of the family. Kagome walked into the family room.

A few minutes later, lots of footsteps could be heard.

"What do you want Kagome? I'm so sleepy. Like, come on! You had Ri-!" Sesshomaru slapped the back of Inuyasha's head. "Shut up, little brother. Don't speak of Rin as if she's not here."

"What's wrong princess?" Touga said. "Yea Princess. You can tell us." Midoriko said.

"What's wrong neechan?" Sota said now looking concerned.

"Calm down. I'm goi-" "Out with it Kagome!" Sango said now annoyed by Kagome beating around the bush.

"I- ..well- .. I'm pregnant. Seven weeks to be exact." Kagome said spreading all over the couch completely stressed out from work.

"You..wow." Sango said. Inuyasha mouth hung open. Ayame sat with eyes wide and mouth ajar. Kikyo laughed at everybody's reaction.

"Kagome, you sneaky little devil." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Kagome you really mean to tell me you got knocked up?" Koga said with a surprised look.

Kagome just nodded.

"Daddy? Rin gets new sister?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"Well technically no-" He saw Rin face fall after he said no. "Yes, Rin. You're going to be a big sister."

Rin's tiny body hugged Kagome shin.

"Who's the father, Princess?" Touga said now talking.

"He's a ... man .. that I ... work with?" Kagome said nervously.

"You didn't tell him." Izayoi said laughing. It was quiet.

"No princess. You can't do that." Midoriko said.

"I know mama. I just found out today and I was going to tell him but he couldn't meet up today."

"That's sad aneki." Kohaku said trying not to laugh.

"Kohaku don't laugh at your sister." Touga said sternly.

Jaken turned around after that deeming this "none of his business," and he walked away.

"Kagome is it a boy or girl?" Inuyasha said.

"Girl! Isn't it?" Inukimi who was quietly processing everything now participating in the discussion they were having.

"I don't know. I have to schedule an appointment." She told both of them.

"Let me know so I can start buying things because, for some unknown reason, I think I'm more excited about your baby."

"Shut up mutt. I'll be the favorite oji." Koga said laughing with haughtiness.

"You mangy wolf. The baby will obviously love oji 'Yasha." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Everyone started throwing in how the baby will love them. Even Rin and Touga participated in the little competition.

By the end of the night, everyone was worn out. They bid Kagome farewells but not without giving their blessings.

She opened the door to her apartment. She took off her clothes. Getting ready for a bath. She looked at her stomach, noticing the little pudge.

A thought came across her mind. 'That's my baby'

(When I say her I mean Kagome)

To make things clear.

Kagome is 28*

Inu no Taisho or Touga- 52,

Her Father

Midoriko - 50, Her Mother

Sesshomaru- 30, Her Older Brother Rin's biological father

Inukimi- 30, her older sister Sesshomaru's identical twin.

Izayoi - 29, Her Older Sister

Inuyasha -19, Her younger brother

Sango - 28, Her Fraternal Twin.

Kohaku - 14, Her younger brother.

Sota -13, Her Younger Brother

Koga - 21, Her younger Brother

Ayame- 21, Koga's girlfriend

Kikyo- 18, Inuyasha's Girlfriend

Miroku-29, Sango's fiancé

Rin- 4, Her niece and adoptive daughter

Japanese words:

Oneesama- formal way to say big sister; usually for someone you look up too.

Neesan- informal way to say, big sister.

Aneki- informal (I think. Correct me if I'm wrong) way to say, big sister.

Oji- Uncle

-Tatorr


End file.
